1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with a coupe of switching terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
TW Patent Issue No. M298264 discloses a conventional modular jack, which has a couple of switching terminals for detection. A moveable terminal of the couple of the switching terminals is retained in an inner side of one sidewall of an insulating housing of the jack. A corresponding immoveable terminal is retained in a projection at an outer side of the sidewall, which has a vertical portion abutting against a shell covered on the hosing and a horizontal portion going across the projection to correspond to the moveable terminal. The moveable terminal is pressed outwards to engage with the horizontal portion of the immoveable terminal when a complementary connector is inserted into the jack. The transverse length is larger because of transversely positioning of the immoveable terminal and the projection.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.